1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to menu display apparatuses and methods for displaying, for example, a content selecting menu or a function selecting menu in an in-vehicle apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a menu display apparatus and method for allowing a user to easily and reliably select desired content by switching a display between a first display screen on which a plurality of first icons, each representing a selectable item, are sequentially disposed on a main circular arc and a second display screen on which the first icon selected by the user is moved and displayed and a plurality of second icons, each representing a selectable item belonging to the first icon selected by the user, are displayed on the main circular arc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known personal computers, various files are managed using a hierarchical structure. By displaying various files using a hierarchical structure and by displaying pull-down menus for selecting files, a user can look at the display and select a desired file.
FIGS. 24A to 24C show examples of various files displayed using a hierarchical structure. FIG. 24A shows a displayed directory structure of an optical disk drive having a compact disk (CD) inserted therein. FIG. 24B shows a displayed directory structure of the optical disk drive having a digital versatile disk (DVD) instead of the CD inserted therein. FIG. 24C shows a displayed predetermined directory structure of a hard disk drive (HDD). In personal computers, subdirectories displayed in such a manner are sequentially opened to select a desired file.
In application programs, when a menu for opening a file is selected, a sub-window is opened by a pull-down menu, and files and folders contained in a predetermined folder are displayed in this window. A button disposed in the window is selected to switch the display to a folder contained in a higher directory. A folder displayed in this window can then be selected to switch the display to a subdirectory. In this case, the user sequentially switches the display to subdirectories to select the desired content.
Display of a content selecting menu by such a known method has practical problems.
Specifically, when selecting content, the user sequentially moves down the hierarchy in order of, for example, a music content folder, an artist name folder, and an album title folder, and the user then selects the desired content. In other words, the user sequentially narrows down the selectable music content to select the desired content.
In known display methods, it is difficult to visually represent to the user this narrowing down of selectable content. Thus, it is difficult for the user to easily and reliably select desired content.
When content is to be selected using a pull-down menu, it is necessary to display a button for switching the display. This reduces the amount of display area for displaying a content menu.